monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Magro Notturno
Il Magro Notturno (ナイトゴーント, Naitogōnto in giapponese, Night Gaunt in inglese) è una delle specie di monster girls di [http://it.monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Monster_Girl_Encyclopedia_Wikia Monster Girl Encyclopedia], creata da Kenkou Cross, e rilasciata il 21 dicembre 2017 sul sito dell'autore. Appartiene alla Famiglia delle Succubi, Tipo Demone, ed è una delle razze di mostri appartenenti all'Abisso. Un Magro Notturno sposato ha collaborato negli studi dello studioso errante. Voce dall'Enciclopedia |-|IT= Demoni con un aspetto bizzarro che hanno tutto il loro corpo avvolto da una pellicola nera, e una delle razze di mostri appartenenti all'Abisso. Sono poveri nell'esprimere emozioni, ed è difficile leggere le loro intenzioni dalla loro espressione. Dal momento che servono qualcuno, e in pratica agiscono in accordo con la volontà del loro padrone, è difficile dire quello che loro stessi pensano, ma se un uomo umano colpisce il loro interesse, loro si liberano in cielo e lo porteranno dove egli vuole andare. Al contrario, se non si prendono cura di un uomo, a quanto pare lo prenderanno in braccio e lo porteranno via per i cieli, solo per farlo precipitare nel bel mezzo di uno sciame di mostri in calore, quindi sembra che lo facciano davvero avendo delle emozioni. Normalmente, si nascondono in luoghi bui come il sotterraneo o nelle caverne, ma quando cala la notte, volano intorno al cielo, intenti a piombare su uomini umani che catturano la loro attenzione e ci lottano. Il loro comportamento dopo è abbastanza eccentrico. Anche dopo aver legato un uomo, non vanno direttamente nel tentativo di copularci, invece lo accarezzano solo intensamente. A una prima occhiata, dal modo in cui sembra che le punte delle loro dita si muovono in fretta accarezzando il corpo di un uomo, sembra addirittura che stiano solleticando l'uomo, ma lo scopo di questo comportamento è rivestire il corpo dell'uomo nel muco secreto dal loro stesso corpo. Il muco è completamente e persistentemente impiastricciato su un uomo dal suo viso e il petto fino alle sue parti inferiori, e mentre permea il suo corpo, così che il piacere indotto dalle loro carezze si intensifica. Un uomo la cui espressione era piena di disgusto e smarrimento all'inizio finirà per sogghignare lascivamente in seguito. A questo punto, cercheranno finalmente di copulare con l'uomo, e dopo che anche la sua mente è stata violata dal muco, lui non lo rifiuterà. In effetti, a volte, l'uomo finirà per tentare il rapporto di suo. Il piacere indotto dal loro corpo, è dipinto sulla mente di un uomo al muco, e una volta che un uomo sa questo, non sarà in grado di smettere di sogghignare oscenamente e di desiderare insaziabilmente per loro. Una volta che il muco ha completamente permeato il corpo di un uomo attraverso il rapporto sessuale, la sua natura cambierà in modo che diventi un marito adatto per loro. Ottiene una forma come quella di un demone grottesco, e insieme a quello, può secernere e controllare il muco proprio come fanno loro, inoltre sarà in grado di dissolvere la pellicola che copre il loro corpo toccandolo. In più, la loro espressione cambia effettivamente in una varietà di modi, e il loro marito sarà quindi in grado di percepire le loro emozioni, anche se si dice che loro appaiono senza emozioni per gli altri rispetto al loro marito e ai membri della loro stessa razza. Dopo aver ottenuto un marito, diventano dipendenti dalla lussuria e dalla volontà del loro marito, e perlopiù pensano e agiscono in modo obbediente. Generalmente finiscono per passare il loro tempo a copulare costantemente. In base al loro aspetto, è facilmente possibile distinguere se hanno o meno un marito. Gli individui sposati hanno una figura grottesca, che è il loro marito che si aggrappa a loro da dietro, con tentacoli innumerevoli che strisciano su di loro, e può persino sembrare che loro facciano sesso nel punto di entrata posteriore. E anche, la pellicola nera che copre il corpo di un tale individuo non è la loro, ma il muco del loro marito. La pellicola pulsa, stringendo e sfregando vigorosamente il loro seno e le loro natiche secondo la volontà del loro marito, offrendo continuamente piacere ed estasi. Il marito è anche liberamente in grado di ritornare alla forma umana, ma dal momento che il loro marito ha conquistato il loro dominio totale su di loro aderendo costantemente a loro e offrendo continuamente piacere, sembra che provino ansia quando lui riprende la sua forma umana e si separa da loro, ed è stato detto che loro si comporteranno in maniera appiccicosa nei confronti del loro marito. |-|EN= Demons with a bizarre appearance who have their whole body covered in a black film, and one of the races of monsters belonging to the Abyss. They are poor at expressing emotion, and it's difficult to read their intentions from their expression. Since they serve someone, and basically act in accordance with their master's will, it's hard to tell what they themselves are thinking, but if a human strikes their fancy, they'll soar through the sky and carry him where he wants to go. Conversely, if they don't care for a human, apparently they'll snatch him up and carry him off into the sky, only to drop him right in the middle of a swarm of monsters in heat, so it seems that they do indeed have emotions. Normally, they lurk in dark places such as underground or in caves, but when night falls, they fly around the sky, intent on swooping down on human men who strike their fancy and wrestling them. Their behavior after that is quite eccentric. Even after binding a man, they don't go straight into attempting copulation, instead only caressing him intently. At a glance, from the way it looks as their busily moving fingertips stroke a man's body, it even seems as though they are tickling the man, but the purpose of this behavior is to coat the man's body in the mucus secreted by their own body. Mucus is thoroughly and persistently plastered all over a man from his face and chest all the way down to his lower parts, and as it permeates his body, so too does the pleasure induced by their caresses intensify. A man whose expression was filled with disgust and bewilderment at the beginning will end up grinning lewdly later on. At this point, they finally seek to copulate with the man, and after even his mind has been violated by the mucus, he will not refuse it. In fact, sometimes, the man will end up attempting to initiate intercourse on his own. The pleasure induced by their body is painted over a man's mind along with the mucus, and once a man has known it, he won't be able to stop grinning lewdly at them and lusting insatiably for them. Once the mucus has completely permeated a man's body through intercourse, his nature will change so that he will become a fitting husband for them. He obtains a grotesque demon-like form, and along with that, he can secrete and control mucus just as they do, plus he'll be able to dissolve the film covering their body by touching it. Additionally, their expression actually changes in a variety of ways, and their husband will then be able to sense their emotions, although it is said that they still appear emotionless to those other than their husband and fellow members of the same race. After obtaining a husband, they become dependent on their husband's lust and will, and they will mostly think and act in an obedient manner. Generally, they'll end up spending their time constantly copulating. Based on their appearance, it is easily possible to distinguish whether or not they have a husband. Married individuals have a grotesque creature, which is their husband grappling them from behind, with countless tentacles crawling all over them, and it can even look like they're having sex in the rear entry position. Moreover, the black film covering the body of such an individual is not their own, but their husband's mucus. The film pulses, vigorously squeezing and rubbing their breasts and buttocks according to their husband's will, continually providing pleasure and ecstasy. The husband is also freely able to return to human form, but since their husband had gained total dominion over them by constantly joining with them and continually providing pleasure, it seems they experience anxiety when he changes into human form and separates from them, and it's said they will behave in a clingy manner towards their husband. |-|JP= ;Kanji :Per il testo in kanji, cliccare qui. ;Romaji ￮ Zenshin ga kuroi maku ni ōwa rete iru iyōna sugata no akuma de, shin'en ni zokusuru mamono no isshu. Maku wa kanojo-tachi no tsukuridasu tokushuna nen'eki ga katamatta mono de, shitataru nen'eki ga kuroi maku ni ayashī kōtaku o ataete iru. Kanjō hyōgen ni toboshiku, hyōjō kara wa ishi o yomitoru koto ga dekinai. Nanimono ka ni tsukae, kihontekini shujin no ishi ni shitagatte kōdō suru tame, kanojo-tachi jishin wa nani o kangaete iru no ka yoku wakaranaiga, kiniitta ningen ni taishite wa sora o tonde nozomu basho e to hakonde kure tari, gyaku ni kiniiranai ningendeareba, sora e to tsuresari hatsujō-ki no mamono no mure no chūshin ni otoshite shimattari suru sōde, kanjō ga sonzai shinai wakede wanai yōda. Fudan wa chika ya dōkutsu nado no kurai basho ni hisonde iruga, yoru ni naru to sora o tobimawari, kiniitta ningen no dansei ni osoi gakari, kumitsukou to suru. Sonogo no kōdō ga ippū kawatte ori, dansei o kōsoku shite mo sugu ni wa majiwarou to sezu, hitasura ni aibu o okonau. Sewashinaku ugokasa reru yubisaki ga dansei no karada o naderu yōsu wa, ikken suru to kusugutte iru yō ni mo mieruga, kore wa kanojo-tachi no karada kara bunpitsu sa reru nen'eki o dansei no karada ni nuri komu tame no kōidearu. Kao ya munaita kara kafukubu ni itaru made, teinei katsu shitsuyō ni nuri koma reta nen'eki ga nikutai ni shintō shite iku ni tsure aibu ga motarasu kairaku wa takamari, sore to tomoni hajime wa konwaku ya ken'o-kan o misete ita dansei no hyōjō ni, iyarashī emi ga ukabu yō ni natte iku. Kanojo-tachi wa koko de yōyaku dansei to majiwarou to suruga, seishin made mo ga nen'eki ni okasa reta dansei wa sore o kobamu koto wa naku, mata tokitoshite jibun kara kanojo-tachi to majiwarou to suru yō ni natte iru kotodarou. Kanojo-tachi no nikutai kara motarasa reru kairaku wa, nen'eki to tomoni dansei no seishin ni nuri koma re, ichido sore o shitte shimatta dansei wa, waki agaru iyarashī emi to seiyoku o tomeru koto ga dekizu, sore o tsuneni kanojo-tachi e to mukeru yō ni narudarou. Majiwari o tōshite nen'eki ga kanzen ni nikutai e to shintō shita dansei wa, kanojo-tachi no otto to shite fusawashī sonzai ni henshitsu suru koto to naru. Akuma no yōna igyō no sugata o eru to tomoni, kanojo-tachi no yō ni nen'eki o bunpitsu shite ayatsuru koto ga deki, katsu kanojo-tachi no karada ni fureru koto de, ōtte iru maku o tokasu koto mo kanō to naru. Mata, dōzoku to otto igai no mono ni wa muhyōjō ni mieru to iu, jissai ni wa samazama ni henka shite ita kanojo-tachi no hyōjō to kanjō o shiru koto ga dekiru yō ni mo narudarou. Otto o eta kanojo-tachi wa, otto no ishi ya seiyoku ni izon shi, soreni shitagatte shikō ya kōdō o okonau yō ni nari, ōmune tsuneni majiwatte sugosu koto to naru. Kanojo-tachi ga otto o motte iru ka no hanbetsu wa, sono mitame ni yori tayasuku kanōdearu. Kikon no kotai no senaka ni wa ottorashiki igyō ga kumi-tsuki, musū no shokushu o kanojo-tachi ni hawa se, haigo kara majiwaru ka no yōna sugata mo mi rareru. Kuwaete, kanojo-tachi no karada o ōu kuroi maku wa kanojo-tachi no monode wanaku otto no nen'ekideari, maku wa otto no ishi ni yotte kanojo-tachi no kyōbu ya denbu o shimetsuke momi shidaku ka no yō ni myakudō shi, kairaku to kōkotsu o atae tsudzukete iru. Otto wa ningen no sugata ni mo jiyū ni modoru koto ga dekiru ga, kanojo-tachi wa tsuneni tsunagari tsudzukete kairaku ni yori jishin o shihai shite ita otto ga, ningen no sugata ni nari hanareru koto ni fuan o oboerurashiku, otto ni sugaritsuku ka no yōna sugata o miseru to iu. Note e collegamenti |-|Collegamenti esterni= * (EN) Night Gaunt, MGE Wiki. * (EN) Night Gaunts, MGE Roleplay & Fanfiction Wikia. * (EN) Nightgaunt, Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia. * (EN) Succubus, MGE, 1d4chan. |-|Note= __NOEDITSECTION__ Categoria:Abisso Categoria:Demoni Categoria:Famiglia delle Succubi Categoria:Lettera M Categoria:Mamono Categoria:Sottospecie Categoria:Tipo Demone